crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Crime and Chaos
Crime and Chaos is a story by E. E. Nalley posted on April 18, 2010. Its action takes place during the last five days of 2006, and it introduces several new characters. Its name and structure pay homage to the Law & Order TV franchise. December 27 When Tucker Andrews, a.k.a. retired superhero Red Wing, formerly of the Empire City Guard, is brutally murdered in his Central Park West apartment, it falls to Detective Mike Caraza from the NYPD Paranormal Crimes Division and his partner Jan Talbert to solve the crime. December 28 An interview with Red Wing contemporary Magno-Man at the Guard reveals that the deceased was not really liked among the community being rude, brash and a glory hog, having collected many enemies over the years. Despite this, he amassed a considerable fortune from licensing fees and eventually bought a casino in Atlantic City. That was the final straw that led to his dismissal from the Guard, the other members believing that this wasn't the sort of public image they wanted. Back to the district, a credit check reveals that the deceased was having financial problems. The autopsy reveals some interesting facts, indicating that there were at least two assailants and one was probably a woman. A trace on Andrews' phone reveals he had regular conversations with a New Hampshire cell phone. December 29 On New Hampshire, the cell phone is traced to the grounds of a private school in Dunwich called Whateley Academy... a name they are familiar with. At the school, Headmistress Elizabeth Carson is polite, but refuses to surrender a list of students who were in New York over the holiday without a court order. On the way out, however, Jan spots a few cheerleaders selling yearbooks, and buys a few sets. December 30 Back in New York, they trace train and airplane tickets against the name on the yearbooks and come up with one name: Marty Penn, a.k.a. Mega-Girl. On being interviewed, she is quickly dismissed as a suspect but reveals that the Bad Seeds were in New York at the time. A new fact comes up, then: the casino is missing ten million dollars, withdrawn by the victim on day before being murdered. And the crucial hint comes from a friendly MCO field supervisor, Carlos Jefferson. He drops by to point the cops in the direction of another student: Abigail Harrington a.k.a. Paparazzi, an amoral psychopath and heiress to a porn empire—who was staying with her aunt in the same building where Red Wing lived. December 31 Back at Whateley, Jan reveals to Mike that her oldest daughter is a mutant and studies at Whateley. This time, with an appropriate court order, Ms. Carson allows the detectives to interview Paparazzi. During the interview, Abigail reveals that she was having an affair with Red Wing for the last two years. Mike deduces that she was extorting Red Wing and killed him to avoid exposure. However, the detectives can't prove it and have to let her go. An epilogue reveals that Paparazzi is in fact even more dangerous than it appears; she is part of a well-disciplined and organized group of young villains who decided to work together for common goals. They call themselves CORE—the Cooperation Organization for Responsible Evil. Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1